(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil cooling structure of an engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a structure for cooling engine oil is provided with an oil cooler or has a large number of cooling fins formed in a pressure-feeding oil passage of a front case so as to allow cooling wind to act on the oil cooler and the cooling fins.